


Девчачье платье

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Мать моя женщина, — выдыхает подросток, когда видит худощавого Иккинга в бордовом платье. Оно облегает его девичью талию, но при этом подол наряда свободно сходит прямо до пола. Дагур мог поклясться, что если бы он был хоть немножечко пьян, спутал бы мальчишку с женщиной и… неважно.





	Девчачье платье

Мальчишка бросает пристальный взгляд на Дагура, который, зайдя в его комнату, сразу же с разбегу валится на одноместную кровать — даже не снимает ботинки, наглец. Иккинг хмурится и отворачивается от подростка, делая вид, что чрезвычайно занят стопкой пыльных книг на своём деревянном столе.

— Ну, уже надумал мне развлекательную программу? — мычит шестнадцатилетний берсерк, смеряя взглядом спину мальчишки. — Или мне лучше самому?

Хэддок лишь шумно выдыхает, понурив голову:

— О, Тор…

На острове Олух разбушевалась летняя гроза, поэтому Стоик своему сыну запретил выходить из дома — не хватало ещё, чтобы бедного доходягу смело ветром куда-нибудь на другой архипелаг. Да и, в принципе, вождю всегда спокойней, когда Иккинг дома и не лезет никуда искать приключений на свою задницу. Мальчишка был отнюдь не глупый, но являлся весьма любопытной личностью.

— Мы с Освальдом Разлюбезным и его людьми будем весь вечер в большом зале, — строгим голосом произнёс мужчина, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь, — а ты проследи, чтобы Дагур не разгромил наш дом.

На этом Стоик оставляет своего сына мириться с верной участью быть в ближайшее время либо убитым от рук ополоумевшего сына вождя берсерков, либо унесённым сильным порывом ветра — это в случае, если он постарается избежать первый вариант и всё-таки выйдет наружу. Иккинг устало потирает шею, потупив взгляд. В последний раз, когда Дагур приплыл на остров со своим папашей, он чуть не утопил мальчишку, а потом и вовсе использовал его как мишень для метания ножей. Слава Тору, берсерк мог умело обращаться с холодным оружием, но даже это не могло застраховать Хэддока от того, что подростка по башке не стукнет копьём Один, и тому не взбредёт в голову отправить Иккинга покоиться в святилище Вальхаллы.

Вечер начинается весьма неплохо: под шум ливня и треск грозы сыновья вождей разных племён не находят себе другого дела, кроме как поиграть в картишки, что Дагур украл с корабля, на котором прибыл на Олух. Поначалу юный викинг удивляется, ведь даже если карты и были азартной игрой, в них хотя бы не было ни единой доли от столь привычного берсеркского насилия и жестокости. Они были весьма безобидны… ну, почти.

— Чего рот разинул? — ехидничает рыжеволосый парень. — Не нравятся?

Иккинг лишь удивлённо моргает, рассматривая колоду: на каждой из карт в совершенно развратной манере были нарисованы полуголые женщины лёгкого поведения. Мальчик сердито смиряет взглядом от души хохочущего над ним Дагура, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, разочарованно качает головой. Ну конечно, как вообще ему могла в голову хоть на секунду прийти мысль о том, что сегодняшний вечер пройдёт хорошо? Глупый-глупый Иккинг.

Сколько Хэддок не вздыхал и не сердился, играть в похабные карты пришлось — если не это, подросток в любом случае придумает рано или поздно занятие куда хуже. Первая партия прошла не очень, а если точнее, младший парнишка всю игру боялся смотреть на собственные карты, ибо казалось, что чем меньше становилась лежащая рядом колода, тем развратнее рисунки взрослых тёть на них были. В конечном счёте Иккинг ни чуточку не жалел о своём проигрыше. Честно говоря, пока на кон не была поставлена его собственная жизнь, Хэддока в меньшей мере заботила победа в какой-то там бесполезной азартной игре.

Дагуру быстро наскучивает смущающийся полуголых баб мальчик, и он начинает рыскать взглядом по комнате в поисках чего поинтересней. Не поймите неправильно, смотреть как Иккинг пыхтит от злости — здорово, но к этому быстро привыкаешь. Взор берсерка падает на сундук из красного дерева, что стоит подле кровати. Дагур резко подскакивает на ноги и, вызывая недоуменный взгляд со стороны мальчишки, идёт в сторону находки.

— Что это тут у нас? — приподнимает бровь шестнадцатилетний парень, движением ноги чуть ли не срывая крышку сундука. Если в нём не будет чего-то крутого и весёлого, берсерк очень сильно огорчится.

На поверхности лежит какая-то ткань, и рыжеволосый подросток уже на долю секунды начинает разочаровываться, как вдруг, приглядевшись, понимает, что это не просто бесполезный кусок материи, а самое настоящее платье. Дагур моментально выуживает одежду, громко хохоча. Он поворачивается к Иккингу и показывает ему бархатный наряд с бордовым отливом.

— Твоё?

— С ума, что ли, сошёл?! — вскипает гневом Хэддок. — Это отец притащил, сказал, что подарок для дочери молчуна Свена!

И мальчик говорит чистую правду. Девочке исполнится двенадцать лет, а поскольку вождь Олуха хорошо знаком с её отцом, он решил немного похлопотать над подарком. Стоик планирует, что дочка Свена может в дальнейшем стать хорошей женой его сыну, вот и заранее начал Иккинга пичкать подарками для будущей супруги. Только этих подробностей парнишка пока ещё не знает.

— Ой, не оправдывайся, — закатывает глаза берсерк, пропуская мимо ушей ненужную информацию. — А то я смотрю на бабу фигурой походишь. Не спроста всё это.

Мальчик сердито скрещивает свои тощие ручонки на груди. Он всегда был худым и слабым, но это же не повод приравнивать его к прекрасному полу. В свои тринадцать с хвостиком Иккинг может уверенно заявить, что абсолютно точно знает о биологических различиях между женщинами и мужчинами, так что никакая он не баба. Даже не близко. И вообще, видел ли Дагур местных девушек-викингов на острове? Они же массой и силищей равны мужикам! Это у берсерков дамы всегда славились своей нездоровой худобой, поэтому-то полоумный сын Освальда за бабу и держит мальчонку.

— Ты только не расплачься, нюня, — подросток присаживается на пол, где они минутами ранее играли в карты.

Ему нужно срочно придумать, какую забаву ещё вытворить. Метать в очередной раз ножи в Иккинга не хочется… не хватало ещё снова тумака от его грозного папаши получить. И тут Дагура, наконец, осеняет гениальная идея.

— Не хочешь ещё одну партию сыграть? — заговорщически улыбается он, кивая в сторону колоды.

Хэддок хмурит брови, но берсерка выслушивает до конца. Тот, не убирая с рожи дебильной улыбки, предлагает викингу спор: если на этот раз он выиграет, подросток перестанет доставать его и проведёт оставшийся вечер спокойно и без выходок, а если победа будет за Дагуром — Иккингу придётся натянуть на себя девчачье бордовое платье, что сейчас смиренно покоится на одном колене остервенелого парня и ожидает своего звёздного часа.

— Неужели сомневаешься в своей способности стратега? Или в этом жалком крохотном мозге? — берсерк указывает пальцем с сторону головы Хэддока. Подросток всегда умело пользуется способностью задевать мальчишку за живое, так что и сейчас ему это удаётся. Иккинг, ещё немного подумав, соглашается. Если в первый раз он не одержал победу за счёт своей стеснительности и неопытности, то сейчас парнишка уж точно должен приноровиться и перестать обращать внимание на изображения полуголых женщин. Он же смышленый, так?

Ребята начинают игру. Дагур уверен в своей победе, поэтому всё время скалится и сверкает берсеркским огнём в глазах, а Хэддок сконцентрирован больше не на том, в какой позе и с каким количеством одежды девушка нарисована на карте, а какая масть изображена сверху. Так партия и завязывается: викинг, к великому удивлению своего оппонента, становится более уверенным в своих ходах, что заставляет Дагура начать не на шутку волноваться. Не хватало ещё сдержать их чёртово пари и провести в спокойствии такой прекрасный летний вечер. Подросток уже жалеет, что затеял спор, как вдруг выражение лица Иккинга резко меняется, когда он берёт из колоды подле очередную карту. Очертания недоумения, а затем испуга проявляются во внешности викинга.

— Дух Одина что ли увидел? — с издёвкой интересуется берсерк.

В глазах мальчика читается непонятная смесь эмоций, и в ответ он лишь разворачивает к собеседнику карту лицевой стороной: червовый туз, на котором изображена полностью обнажённая рыжеволосая женщина с выдающейся фигурой. Девушка сидит на стуле, выгибаясь, и грязно разводит колени в стороны. Правая рука опущена на промежность, а лицо замерло в гримасе снисходящего удовольствия.

— Твою ж… — выдыхает Дагур, а затем начинает ржать как конь, которому только что была рассказана очень смешная байка. Иккинг, искренне недоумевая, смотрит, как парень ещё с минуту дико смеётся, а затем, смахивая слёзы, пытается успокоиться. В их прошлой партии червовый туз достался берсерку, поэтому мальчишка даже и не заметил, какое было изображение, когда тот отбивал его ход злосчастной картой.

— Что с-смешного? — пытаясь казаться сердитее, но всё равно выдавая предательскую дрожь в голосе, спрашивает викинг.

— Уморительный ты чудик, — выдыхает Дагур, наконец, прекратив истерику. — Только не говори, что никогда не видел порнографических рисунков.

Полуголые женщины — одно, а то, что было перед юным мальчишкой сейчас — абсолютно другое. Иккинг не раз видел рисунки строения как мужского, так и женского тела, ведь у Плеваки хранились стопки книг не только о драконах, но и о биологии викингов. Вот только ни на одном из этих изображений не было иллюстраций половых актов! И они не были нарисованы так нарочито сексуально!

— Всё, продолжаем, — резко произносит Хэддок, чувствуя прилив тепла к низу живота.

Берсерк пожимает плечами, будто ему плевать, и ребята возвращаются к партии. Иккинг понимает, что ему нужно избавиться от гадкого червового туза немедленно, однако парнишке не везёт — Дагур будто нарочно ходит на него не червями, и козырной была совершенно иная масть. Бедный мальчик начинает чувствовать, как в штанах его становится тесно и, как только предоставляется возможность ходить, сразу же выбрасывает в сторону оппонента гадкую карту. Берсерк довольно ухмыляется, отбивая туз козырной девяткой, и на его лице снова появляется дебильная улыбка. Выиграет он или не — уже не важно, по крайней мере, удалось разрушить детский мирок викинга, а это уже дорогого стоит.

Хэддок сжимает зубы, стараясь сосредоточиться на игре, однако мысли совершенно не о ней, а о том, что если подросток увидит его стояк, точно засмеёт перед всей деревней. Мальчику становится плохо, и он меняет сидящее положение, дабы оставить незаметной свою постыдную проблему. Игра продолжается, вот только сосредоточенность на картах Иккингу уже и не снилась. Дагур не видит для себя никакой странности в его нынешнем поведении и растерянных ходах — типичные закидоны мальца, что испугался голой тётки и снова вгоняется в краску. Так что рыжеволосый парень уже заранее празднует победу. И у него есть на это полное право, ведь это и происходит — он выигрывает вторую партию подряд.

— Чё, выкусил?! — диким воплем восклицает берсерк, швыряя в викинга бархатное платье. Он начинает громко хохотать, держась за живот. Хэддок медленно стягивает со своего лица — а приземлилось оно именно туда — одеяние, с презрением смотря на знакомого. Нужно искать светлые стороны: в этом платье вряд ли будет заметен его выпирающий стояк. Иккинг ничего не произносит и, стыдливо прикрываясь бордовой материей, уходит за деревянную ширму. Если точнее, это просто тонкий кусок древесины с рельефами по краям, что стоит рядом со шкафом.

На полу остаётся ликующий Дагур, нетерпеливо хихикая сквозь зубы. Большего позора для тринадцатилетнего мальчишки он и вообразить себе не мог. Хэддок за ширмой долго кряхтит и бубнит себе под нос неразборчивую ругань. Из-за ограды на кровать летят его штаны, меховая накидка и зелёная кофта. Берсерк не убирает с лица довольной ухмылки, собирая валяющиеся на полу карты в одну колоду. Спустя несколько минут за ширмой раздаётся тихое мычание:

— Не могу завязать корсет… всё, я снимаю платье.

Дагур недовольно ставит руки в боки и направляется к мальчишке, на что тот реагирует испуганным вскриком. Проблему Хэддока, как он и предполагал, совершенно не видно из-за струящегося бархата, однако парнишка всё равно продолжает чувствовать себя неловко.

— Мать моя женщина, — выдыхает подросток, когда видит худощавого Иккинга в бордовом платье. Оно облегает его девичью талию, но при этом подол наряда свободно сходит прямо до пола. Дагур может поклясться, что если бы он был хоть немножечко пьян, спутал бы мальчишку с женщиной и… неважно. Парень, конечно, с самого начала догадывался, что Хэддоку платье будет впору, однако смесь шока и лёгкого восторга всё равно ясно читалась в его глазах.

Вне хижины раздаются громкие раскаты грома, и викинг с хмурым видом поворачивается к берсерку обнажённой спиной. А ведь верно, парнишка самостоятельно не смог бы завязать корсет. При виде большого скопления веснушек, что обрамляют плечи и лопатки Иккинга, Дагур чувствует лёгкое покалывание где-то внутри. Ещё немного налюбовавшись на спину Хэддока, он берёт в руки оба конца шнурков и, даже не пытаясь завязать бантик, ибо не умеет, быстро сооружает крепкие узлы, а затем в мгновение ока с силой затягивает их.

— Зачем так туго?! — кричит недовольный мальчишка, сразу же отскакивая от берсерка.

Улыбка на лице шестнадцатилетнего подростка превосходит все грани дебильности. Сейчас, когда платье полностью прилегает к телу, оно смотрится ещё более изящно на Иккинге. Поскольку на декольте имеется небольшой вырез, хрупкие ключицы парнишки видны. «Бархатная ткань как нельзя кстати идёт этому хлюпику», — всплывает в мыслях Дагура, что продолжает задумчиво рассматривать Хэддока. Тот, между прочим, уже трижды успевает проклять и Тора, и Одина, и себя самого. Влип викинг. Очень сильно влип.


End file.
